The little things in life
by dogluvr91
Summary: Sunako and the gang decide to throw Kyohei a birthday party forcing him and Sunako to spend a lot of time together. Will friendship bloom into something more? I'm re-doing an old story of mine. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So this story may seem similar to some of you, I took down my old story "Untitled" and am trying again. To those of you who havent read this story before I hope you enjoy it and I really appriciate reviews ;) with that said read and let me know what you think

* * *

The moon shone gently, casting shadows in the garden. It was late and everyone was asleep. Well almost everyone was asleep. One person was finding it rather difficult to enter the realm of dreams. Kyohei Tanako lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. The moon was illuminating his room and he couldn't find a comfortable position, making it rather hard to fall asleep. Sighing he got up and crossed the room to the window. He went to shut the curtains but paused to look out into the night. The light from the moon reflecting off the pool, made it sparkle slightly and the soft light made shadows that danced along the grass. He had to admit it looked pretty but the light was disturbing his sleep and he cared more about that then the scenery. Pulling the shades shut he made his way back to his bed. Getting in he lay there…but he still couldn't fall asleep.

_Damn it why can't I fall asleep? It's,_ he looked over at the clock,_ 1:30! I shouldn't be awake! Sleeping is one of my favorite things to do, besides eating. Especially when it's shrimp, make that fried, jumbo shrimp. _An image of fried shrimp came into his mind's eye and he had to stop himself from drooling. He shook his head clearing the image from his mind. _If I think about food I'll never get to sleep._ He closed his eyes and relaxed, mentally willing himself to sleep. It worked because within a few minutes he was dreaming.

He found himself standing in a room that looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place where it was from. With a jolt he realized that he was at that hotel that the landlady had sent him and… _Oh shit._ He spun about and looked around the room. When he noticed that he was the only one in the room he relaxed. Then he heard the sound of running water and he turned to find the source remembering just in time that there was a two way glass looking into the bathroom. Peeking out of the corner of his eye he saw steam and assumed that the shower was running. _Shit I have to get out of here! _He walked over to the door and turned the handle. It stuck halfway through the turn indicating that the door was locked. _Oh crap! This isn't happening. I have got to get out of here before…_He stopped thinking as he noticed something. It was suddenly very quiet. Turning slowly he came face to face with the very reason he was trying to escape.

"Hello Kyohei."

He stared at the person before him. Long raven black hair fell down her back still wet from the shower she had just taken. A drop of water ran down her face and he follower it's path with his eyes. It ran down past her eyes, then her lips. It continued down the side of her face, running down her neck until it passed down into the dip in her collar bone where the neck meets the shoulders. He felt his face heat up when he realized that she was wearing a towel. Only a towel. He turned quickly so she wouldn't see his expression.

He shivered when a cool hand toughed his shoulder.

"What's wrong Kyohei?" the person asked, her breath tickling his ear.

He turned to face her, his cheeks tinged red.

"Sunako."

She looked up at him and before he knew what he was doing she was in his arms and his lips were pressed against hers. He expected her to pull away and kill him but to his surprise she leaned into him, pressing her body up against him until there was no room between them. He tightened his hold on her waist and brought one hand to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Eventually they broke apart, though their bodies were still pressed against each others. He went to kiss her again when….

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Kyohei groaned as he rolled over. Light was shinning though a slit in the curtains where he hadn't gotten it pulled shut all the way. He rolled over again and turned his alarm clock off. _Was it all a dream? Well duh it was stupid. It's not like I would ever really _do_ that. Besides, she would never let me do any of that to her,_ he thought to himself. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _But why did I dreamed of doing that to _her_ of all people?_ Sighing again he got out of bead. Walking over to his dresser he pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt, putting them on.

Walking to the door he opened it and stepped out into the hallway.

Kyohei's P.O.V.

I walked out into the hall and headed towards the kitchen. Soon I was greeted with the smell of breakfast cooking and I started walking faster.  
I opened the door to the kitchen and walked in. I looked around, confused at not seeing anyone in the kitchen. Normally I was the last one to arrive so it surprised me that no one else was here yet.

"Takenaga, this is the last time I am going to tell you to stay out of my kitchen while I am cooking before I do something that would make Noi-chan unhappy with me."

I jumped, startled at the sound of someone's voice in the supposedly deserted kitchen. I looked around and noticed Sunako washing something in the sink. Her back was turned to me and her hair fell in a sheet down her back, contrasting against her light shirt. She looked over her shoulder and I saw her eyes widen as she saw me before she quickly turned back to whatever she was washing. I blinked. There was no blood, no shrinking away from me and no yelling about me being too bright. There was nothing. Now to anyone else it wouldn't have seemed weird but to me it was as if the world had stopped. She had actually responded normally to my presence, and for some reason it made me strangely happy. I stood there not knowing what to do or say, an awkward silence growing.

"Sunako-chan, I know you've told me to stay out but I was wondering, oh Kyohei… What are you doing up this early?"

I turned to see Takenaga standing in the doorway.

"Um, I came to get some food. I'm hungry." Was I really up that early? I looked at the clock hanging on the wall to see what time it was. 8:30. Dang I was up early.

"Anyway, Sunako-chan I needed to talk to you about that… thing, but it can wait until later."

I turned to look at Takenaga. What" thing", and more importantly why didn't I know about it? Most of the "things" that were planned in this house were us trying to get Sunako to conform to high society. When had things changed and where had I been? I heard a sigh and shifted my attention back to Sunako.

"I still don't understand why I am required to participate. Besides he probably doesn't even want me there. Now would you both leave?"

She turned to grab some plates leaving the two of us standing there. Takenaga looked perplexed before turning and leaving the kitchen. I just stood there completely and utterly confused. _What the hell was all that about?_

"Hey what was that?" I asked.

"A discussion. I would have thought a creature of the light like yourself would know what that was."

I gaped at her. For some reason I felt mad at her, but I didn't know why. Then it dawned on me. I was the only one that she still referred as "creature of the light".

"You know, I have a name. Would it kill you to call me by it?"

She glanced over her shoulder before returning to placing food on the plates.

"It might. And everyone has a name not just you. Besides, I call all of my friends by name."

I watched as she walked around me, plates of food in hand_. I call all of my friends by name._ For some reason that stung more than it should have. I mean I didn't care if she considered me a friend right? Sighing I turned and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know :D read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight filtered through the window of Takenaga's room. He was sitting in his chair reading one of his books. Or at least he was trying to read his book. His mind kept going back to what his housemate, Sunako Nakahara, had said earlier. _"I still don't understand why I am required to participate. Besides he probably doesn't even want me there_"_. How can she think that? I mean, sure she and Kyohei don't always see eye to eye, but she must know that he cares about her. *SIGH* How did I manage to get mixed into this mess?_ Closing his book he set it on the table in front of him. Getting up he walked over to the door and stepped outside almost running into the person standing outside it.

"Kyohei? What are you doing outside my room?"

"Well, uh, I was kinda hoping I could talk to you about something. But if now's a bad time I can forget about it. It's, uh, really not that important. In fact forget it, sorry."

"Kyohei, wait. Come on in. It's not like I was going to do anything just now."

Opening the door wider he allowed the other teen to pass by and enter his room. Takenaga noticed that Kyohei was fidgeting nervously. He went over and sat in his chair motioning for Kyohei to do the same. They sat there in silence until Takenaga realized Kyohei wouldn't speak unless prompted.

"So, Kyohei, what did you want to talk about?"

Takenaga had to hide a smirk of amusement as Kyohei jumped.

"Uh, well, um, I-I'm confused", Kyohei admitted, a sheepish look on his face.

Takenaga gave him a blank look, waiting for his housemate to continue. When he didn't he gave a small sigh.

"Okay, so what are you confused _about_?"

Kyohei's face turned a couple shades pinker before he mumbled something softly. Takenaga heard, if barely, and had to stop a smirk from forming.

"Sorry, could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you."

Takenaga watched with growing amusement as Kyohei fidgeted in his seat.

"I said, I'm confused about…Sunako Nakahara." He mumbled the last part quietly, but it was loud enough that Takenaga couldn't have missed it. His face was a bright shade of red by now and Takenaga was having a hard time not laughing at his friend sitting across from him.

"Oh and why are you confused about Sunako-chan, hmm? There's not much to be confused about. Are you, perhaps confused about your _feelings_ for her? If that's the case then there is a lot to be confused about."

Takenaga watched as Kyohei's face made the jump from light red to scarlet. _Bingo. So Kyohei has finally figured out that he cares about her._ He was startled out of his thoughts when he realized Kyohei was speaking.

"I don't think I can be confused about feelings that don't exist, so I know that's not the reason. But Takenaga why am I not her friend? I've known her just as long as you three. She even considers that perv Ranmaru her friend so why not me?"

Takenaga stared at his friend, shocked. _This was what he wanted to talk about_, he thought, amazed at the stupidity of the question. Kyohei was looking at him expectantly, waiting for a reply. He couldn't understand why Kyohei was making such a big deal over something so small. He sat there for another second before answering.

"Kyohei, I don't think it's that Sunako-chan doesn't consider you a friend. I think it's more along the lines of she doesn't know what her relationship with you is. You would have to be completely blind to see that she treats you differently than the three of us. Besides, you aren't helping her figure it out."

"What do you mean I'm not helping? I'm not doing anything that should confuse her!"

"Kyohei, think about the past year and a half for a second. Have you, during the time we've been here, made any move to show Sunako-chan that you want to be her friend? And your relationship with her confuses Yuki, Ranmaru and I so why should you assume that it wouldn't confuse Sunako-chan?" He was starting to become annoyed at the blonde sitting across from him which surprised him more than he cared to admit.

"What do you mean?"

"Kyohei, half the time you treat her as a project to help you get free rent, while the other half you treat her as someone that you like, as more than a friend. Mixed signals like that are enough to confuse anybody! You say that your feelings for Sunako-chan don't exist but they're there. You're just afraid of what those feelings might tell you."

"I don't have any feelings for her!" By now Kyohei had stood up and was yelling down at the dark haired teen. He was surprised when Takenaga stood up and glared at him.

"Then why does it bother you so much that she doesn't consider you her friend? If you didn't care about her, on some level, you wouldn't be making this big a deal about something so small. Besides, why should she consider you a friend? What do you know about her? Do you know what her favorite color is? How about her favorite animal? Or what about when her birthday is?"

" I-I don't know…" He was taken back at the edge in Takenaga's voice. Takenaga didn't get angry often but when he did he could be really scary.

"This isn't something I can help you with. You're going to have to figure this out for yourself." Turning Takenaga grabbed his book of the table and walked over to his bookshelf.

Seeing that he was being dismissed Kyohei turned and walked out of the room, leaving Takenaga pondering over the conversation he had just had. _This isn't good. At this rate those two will never understand one another. They're both to afraid to make the first move. Well, Kyohei could make a move if he understood himself, but that might take awhile, and Sunako-chan is still so unsure of herself after that idiot called her ugly._ Placing his book back among its brethren he turned and headed out the door._ God what a mess this is turning out to be._


	3. Chapter 3

Kyohei walked down the hall from Takenaga's room, heading in the direction of the main room. Upon entering the room he saw Yuki talking on the phone. Not seeing Ranmaru anywhere he assumed that he was at his current girlfriend's house. Shrugging he walked over and flopped down on the couch. Takenaga walked in shortly after, just as Yuki hung up the phone.

"Hey Kyohei, Yuki and I are going to go out for awhile. We need to do some shopping, and we might be gone for a couple of hours," Takenaga said, reaching for his coat.

Waving his hand Kyohei acknowledged that he had heard them. As the sound of the door closing reached his ears he sighed. Lying down on the couch he allowed his thoughts to catch up with him staring blankly at the images on the TV. His talk with Takenaga was still fresh in his mind, so naturally most of his thoughts were focused around that. As he lay there his thoughts drifted towards the topic of that somewhat awkward discussion._ "What do you know about her"_? What did he know about her? He thought about his raven haired housemate._ Well, I know that she is obsessed with anything horror related, she has three creepy dolls that she calls her friends and… Damn Takenaga was right I don't know anything about her. God why do I even care? This is stupid; I shouldn't care if I'm her friend! All I want is free rent damn it!_ Looking up at the ceiling he sighed. _But For some reason I do care. When I'm around her I feel…weird. My stomach feels like it's twisting, and when she touches me I feel like I'm on fire. I've never felt like this before. I-I don't know what's happening anymore. _Groaning he got up and headed toward the kitchen to get some food.

As he opened the door he realized too late that there was noise coming from the other side of the door. Standing in the kitchen, her back turned to him, was the last person he wanted to run into

Sunako stood leaning on the counter facing the window. Her black hair was put up in a low ponytail and as Kyohei stood in the doorway looking at her he was startled to notice that she wasn't in her chibi form but her "normal" form. She was wearing dark jeans that weren't quite black and a light grey sweatshirt that he didn't recall ever seeing before. She was holding something in her hand and smiling. Not that creepy smile that she wore when she had just thought of another way to kill him, not that she even tried anymore after the first time, but a genuine smile that brought out the rare beauty she possessed. As he watched her he decided that now probably wasn't the best time to demand food, and he turned to leave just as she looked up and saw his reflection in the window. Startled she turned to face him while stuffing whatever she was looking at into the pocket of her sweatshirt.

"How long have you been there?" she asked, voice shaking slightly from the surprise.

"Not very long. Hey, what were you looking at just now?"

"Nothing, now go away I'm busy." Turning back to the counter she started rummaging through a box that he hadn't noticed before. He stood there in the doorway for a few moments before curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to see what was in the box. Peeking over her shoulder he was amazed to see the assortment of food and snacks in the box.

"Wow, where did you get all these?" he asked his breath rushing past Sunako's ear making her jump.

"Didn't I tell you to leave" she snarled as she whirled to face him.

Ignoring her he reached past her and made a move to grab something from the box. Normally she would have attacked him for trying to take something from her, but she stood frozen as his arm went passed her. She tried to back away from him and in her haste she forgot the counter behind her and now she was pinned against the counter by his body. She blushed as she realized that he was staring directly at her and it took all of her will power not to pass out. _Why is he looking at me? Why would a radiant creature like him ever look at me? No, wait he's not looking at me. He's looking…behind me? _Turning her head she looked over her shoulder to see what he was looking at. In his hand he was holding a picture of a young girl. To be precise it was a picture of her when she was twelve. She was in a barn fast asleep in a pile of hay and surrounding her were eight massive dogs. Her head rested on the stomach of one dog and had one of her arms slung over the back of another one while the rest lay as close as they could get without being on top of her. Looking back at the boy in front of her she blushed deeper when she realized that this time he was indeed looking at her.

Kyohei's P.O.V+++++++++++++++

I stood there looking at the picture in my hand, and every so often my gaze would drift over to the girl in front of me. She had her head turned away from me, probably to see what I was holding. I returned my gaze to the picture. This had to be a picture of Sunako, but the girl looked so…happy even though she was asleep. I found that my gaze had once again shifted to look at my dark housemate. I stared at her until she looked up at me, her face tinged pink. _She's cute when she blushes…_ Ahhhh! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!! I was not going to start thinking like that again!

"Is this you?" I asked after taking a few steps backwards. I told myself that if I wanted her to answer any of my questions that I should probably give her some space so she wouldn't freak out. _Speaking of freaking out, shouldn't she be screaming about the light or freaking out right now after having me be so close to her?_ I also wanted a little bit of a head start and some distance between us if she decided to start running after me with a knife and trying to cause me any bodily harm.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost missed her answer.

"Yes that's me. It was taken at my grandparents place when I was twelve."

"Really? Where? Was this what you were looking at earlier? And why does all the stuff in that box have English on it? And why…"

I stopped short when I realized that she was giving me the death glare of all death glares. Terrified I started to back away when she sighed and shook her head, the so-help-me-I-am-going-to-kill-you atmosphere evaporating. I let out a small sigh of relief. At least my life wasn't going to end as soon as I thought it was. I stood there and when she realized that I hadn't left yet she shot me a glare.

"Yes that's really me, in New York, no it was not what I was looking at, no you may not see what I was looking at earlier, and the labels are written in English because my friend from New York sent them to me. Now I have answered all your questions so will you please leave?"

I stared at her stupidly. She- we, we were having a conversation! I don't know why but the fact that she was talking to me made me feel…happy. I watched as she turned around and started fishing around in the box for something. For a second I thought she had a hidden weapon in there and that she was only talking to me as a ploy to try to kill me again, but I relaxed as she pulled out to bags of…?

"H-hey, what are you doing?"

"Cooking that's normally what one does in a kitchen."

_Cooking…cooking… oh yeah I had come in here to get food. How could I have forgotten that? Well so long as she's cooking she might as well cook me something._

"Oh. Well make me something I'm hungry, and what are you cooking that needs… is that chocolate?"

Sunakos' P.O.V

_Why me? Why does this radiant creature have to be near me? He's too bright, and he's to close to me. I'm gonna melt! Why isn't he leaving? Damn Takenaga and Yuki for leaving me alone with him! Why couldn't they take him with them? Oh right that __**thing**__. Damn them! It's because of that __**thing **__and the rest of those creatures that I'm in this mess._

_Flashback to 2 weeks ago-_

_It was a regular day, well as regular as it ever got around the mansion. Sunako sat in her room watching the latest horror film she had gotten. The film was just getting to the climax when-_

"_Sunako-chan! Can you come to the kitchen for a second? Yuki is trying to cook something and I'm afraid that it's still living!!"_

_Images of her beautiful kitchen marred by the slime of Yuki's cooking (A.N: I love Yuki really I do but ahh the poor kitchen : (…… anyway onward!) sent Sunako running. She probably broke several speed records getting there, but when she arrived there was nothing. In fact Yuki wasn't even in the room, however Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Noi were. _

"_Wow Sunako that was fast," Takenaga said looking at his watch._

"_Anyway, Sunako we have something really important to ask of you," Noi said, smiling which made the dark girl get a slight nosebleed. Sunako looked at the three smiling faces suspiciously. Whenever they had something to ask of her it normally involved acting like a lady. Almost as if reading her mind Noi spoke up._

"_Sunako-chan, this isn't about the rent or anything, it's about, well how do I put this? Sunako-chan, three weeks from now is Kyohei's birthday, and well your aunt agreed to help plan a surprise party for him. We were wondering if well you would help."_

"_No."_

"_Sunako, Kyohei has never had a real birthday party in his life. He's turning seventeen in three weeks, and we all thought that it would be nice if we threw him a party. Besides, don't you think you owe him this?" Takenaga asked, his eyes level with the girl. Sunako looked down at her feet. He's never had a birthday before? She thought to herself. She thought of the many birthdays that she had spent with her friends and family when she was little. A wave of guilt washed over her as she remembered the happiness she had always felt, and she felt sorry for Kyohei. She wondered how hard it must have been for a little kid growing up never having a birthday party. Sighing in defeat she looked up._

"_Alright, I'll help," she said._

"_Yay! Oh Sunako this is going to be so much fun! There's so much to plan, we have to decorate the house, and make a cake, though I'm sure you can handle that, and…"_

"_Wait, I agreed to help but how much am I actually going to have to do?" Sunako asked._

"_Eh, well your Aunt decided that the party could be held here cause that would be the easiest thing, but she said that aside from giving us the house she wasn't going to do anything else. So we decided to split the party into sections. Yuki and I will be in charge of decorating the house, Takenaga is in charge of purchasing the supplies, and Ranmaru is in charge of going out and buying the presents. We kinda thought that you would be able to bake the cake and…keep Kyohei, um, occupied the day of the party while we get the house put together," Noi admitted sheepishly. All Sunako could do was glare at them. _

"_Ahem, well now that you have agreed to help us we have some rules that we need to clarify," Takenaga said._

"_Rules?" Sunako asked. She was getting a bad feeling about this._

"_Yes. Rule number one: you must be civil to Kyohei. This means that you need to try and not fight with him, but with you two that might prove too troublesome. Rule number two; you may not refer to Kyohei as a "creature of the light", "radiant being" or anything else. We've live in this house for almost two years and you haven't had trouble calling the rest of us by our names, so it's about time you start calling him by his. And finally the last and most important rule: Kyohei cannot find out about this! Now is all of that understood?"_

"_Is that all?" Sunako asked dejectedly._

"_Yes for now that's all," Takenaga answered, somewhat suspicious that things were going so smoothly._

"_Alright. I promise to be civil, call him Kyohei and I won't tell him about the party. Now I'm going back to my solitude." And with that she turned and walked out the door. _

_End Flashback_

I looked back over my shoulder. Yep he was still there. God how was I supposed to get rid of him? Suddenly I got an idea. This boy hates to do any type of work, so maybe if I offer to let him help he'll decide that he needs to leave. Smiling to myself I decided to put my plan to action.

"I'm making chocolate chip cookies from a recipe that my friend sent me. Would you like to help?" I asked, knowing full well that he would say no. I almost laughed as I saw his face but I quickly turned my back to him to hide my expression. I was so happy that I was finally going to be alone that I almost fainted at his reply.

"Sure I'll help."

_AHHHH!!!!!!! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!! That was NOT supposed to happen! He was supposed to say no! God, why do you hate me? I can't even get rid of him because I promised to be "civil". Takenaga and Yuki are dead when they get home._


	4. Chapter 4

Sunako and Kyohei stood in the middle of the kitchen shocked. Sunako's shock was attributed to the fact that her brilliant plan had backfired, and Kyohei's was credited to the fact that he had just said the one thing that normally he would have never said. The awkward silence between the two grew, and grew, and grew...

'Um, alright. Well first you have to wash your hands, and then we can get started, I guess."

"Uh, o-okay" Kyohei responded hesitantly. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands. When he turned around Sunako was pulling objects out of the box and placing them on the counter.

"Do you have everything you need?" he asked drying his hands off.

"Um, yeah I think so. Oh wait, can you get the eggs and butter for me?"

"Yeah sure." _Alright who is this and what has she done with Sunako Nakahara? Where's the screaming, or the blood? Not that I'm complaining but this is getting too weird. _

"Alright here they are. So what do we do first?" He asked placing the items amongst the rest of the stuff.

" Ah well, Can you get the flour, baking soda and salt into this bowl while I get the oven ready and start the rest of the stuff?" she asked handing Kyohei a large silver bowl. He looked at it and then back at the stuff on the counter._ Crap all of the labels are in English. This would happen to me. Well maybe I can get it right, I mean it can't be that hard right?_

Turning to the ingredients on the counter he picked one up. _Hmm this looks like flour. Now let's see, it says 2 ¼ cups. Okay that wasn't that bad._ He glanced over at his companion. She was fiddling with the buttons on the oven._ Alright, what next? Hmmmm, salt ½ tsp……… What the hell is a "tsp"?_

"Hey, what the hell is a 'tsp'?" he asked over his shoulder. He heard his companion sigh.

"Where is it?" Sunako asked, seeming to suddenly materialize next to him. He started at her sudden appearance, and numbly pointed to the spots.

"Oh that. That is a teaspoon."

At his blank look she sighed once again. Reaching forward she grasped a bunch of silver spoons. He was confused when he noticed that his back was suddenly warmer and he started when he realized that it was because her body was pressed up against his. She was flipping through the spoons she held as if looking for something. He could feel his face start to heat up slightly as he felt her press more firmly against him and he could feel the curves of her body. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she held up two of the spoons.

"Alright, now you are going to use these measurements for the salt and baking soda. All clear?" she asked a hint of a smile in her voice. He nodded, not trusting his voice to not crack, and then she moved away from him. He felt a twinge of disappointment as she moved away, and his back tingled from the contact of her body against his. He watched her as she walked over to the mixer and started adding things into the big bowl. _We had a mixer?_ _Alright now this is the salt and I add 1 'tsp' of backing soda to the bowl and ½ a 'tsp' of salt. That wasn't that hard, _he though, adding the remaining things into the bowl.

"Alright now what do I do with this?" he asked holding the bowl in front of him.

"Bring it over here and I'll add it to this stuff. Then all that's left to do is make them into balls and put them in the oven."

" 'Kay. This doesn't take very long does it?" he asked walking over to where she was with the mixer.

"No not really. That's why I wanted to try and make these while Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru were out," she replied while slowly adding the dry ingredients into the mix.

"Alright now we have to make the mix into balls and place them on these sheets."

Kyohei watched as she reached in and grabbed a little of the mixture and started rolling it into a ball. Silently he mimicked her movements as best as he could. Together they worked in silence until both of their trays were filled. Sunako placed the last cookie on her tray and turned towards the oven. Walking over to it she opened the door and places her tray on the top rack. She turned to see if he was done and was startled to see that he was standing in front of her holding his tray out for her to take. Silently she reached out her hand, grabbed the tray and turned to deposit it into the oven. Turning back around she froze as she noticed that Kyohei hadn't moved away from her. In fact it seemed like he had moved _**closer**_ to her. Risking a glance up her breath caught (wow that's corny…) as she met his gaze. His amethyst eyes bored into hers, his brilliance blinded her, captivated her, and sent her emotions into chaos. His eyes drew her in and held a look of confusion, though about what she didn't know and quite frankly at the moment she didn't care. Neither one of them noticed that they were slowly moving closer together until they were only inches apart. She held his gaze, not knowing what was happening, and not really caring. He was stirring up emotions in her that she thought she had buried too deep for them to ever resurface. She was scared, nervous, confused and… excited. She could feel his breath against her skin and she slowly shut her eyes as he drew closer still. She waited anxiously not knowing what was happening. Time seemed to sand still as the two of them stood there, closer to one another than they had ever been before. She could feel the rush of air on her skin, felt the tension in the air and she could feel the heat radiating from his body…

"Sunako-chan! Kyohei! We're back!" (a.n. heh, perfect timing right?)

The two of them sprang apart as if they had been burned and Kyohei darted to the other side of the kitchen just as Yuki and Takenaga walked through the door.

"Sunako-chan what are you making?" Yuki asked. He was a little surprised that Kyohei was in the kitchen but he shrugged it off. Takenaga, however, noticed more than his happy-go-lucky companion. First, both Sunako and Kyohei were sporting red cheeks, though Kyohei's were noticeably darker. Second, Sunako wasn't in her chibi form. That was a rare occurrence in itself made even rarer by the fact that Kyohei was around. _I wonder what happened while we were gone._ He thought looking between Sunako's pink face and Kyohei's red one.

"Did something happen with you two while Yuki and I were gone?" he asked. He got the reaction he had hoped for although Kyohei's was far less subtle then his housemate's. His cheeks flamed almost scarlet and he turned his head hoping to hide his reaction, and failed miserably. Sunako just turned on her heel and walked over to the oven pulling out two trays of cookies. _Hmmm, so something did happen, and it looks like it wasn't just those two trying to kill each other… maybe Kyohei isn't as stupid as I thought he was, and maybe, hopefully, Sunako is starting to move forward from the past. Maybe now they will start to see how right they are for one another, and maybe…_ his mental train of thought was cut off as his female housemate walked, although it was almost like she flew, past him. Turning he caught sight of the door shutting and he heard the pounding of footsteps up the stairs. _And maybe they just managed to take two steps forwards and three steps back._


	5. Chapter 5

Sunako's P.O.V

I was running. Running from those creatures, running from my emotions, running from _him._ I reached out my hand and opened the door to my sanctuary, my beautiful darkness. I slammed the door behind me and let the darkness envelope me like a soft blanket. This was the only place I belonged, the only place I was accepted for who I was. I walked over to my dolls and touched each one lovingly. These were my true friends, not people who wanted to use me. I turned and navigated through the dark to my bed. I sat down on it, the mattress giving a little from my weight. I lay down relishing the feel of the soft fabric on my skin. Shutting my eyes I choked on a scream as _his_ face shone behind my eyelids, blinding me with its brilliance. I opened my eyes, my body trembling. What had I done, allowing that creature to get so close to me? I hated him, hated all of them for invading my sanctuary, for bringing light where only darkness should be.

_Now Sunako, do you really believe that? Do you really believe that you hate them?_

_Josephine? _

_Yes Sunako. Now answer my question, do you really hate those creatures of the light?_

_Of course I hate them. The world of light and dark should never meet. Those creatures are defying God's will by associating with me. _

_Sunako, that does not answer my question. You don't hate the creatures of the light, you are just afraid. You are afraid of what will happen if you let them into your heart, especially Kyohei. You are afraid of what may happen if you let __**him**__ into your heart. _

_I don't want him in my heart! I let it rule my decisions once and look what happened! I promised myself that I would never again let my heart make decisions in my life because they only end in pain. Besides, a beautiful creature like him wouldn't want my heart, even if I had one left to give._

_Sunako, you say you don't have a heart, but you're wrong. Why do you think you allowed him to stay with you? Why do you think that you allowed him to get close to you? You wanted it, your __**heart**__ wanted it. _

_You're wrong! I didn't have a choice! I made a deal with the other three vile creatures and I couldn't get rid of him!_

_You and I both know that's not true. You could have made some excuse, and not make it seem like you were being mean. You could have done any number of things, but you invited him to stay with you because you like having him around. _

_That's not true!_

_Yes it is and you know it! You are just too afraid of the past to let yourself see that._

_I don't, I can't…_ I closed my eyes and memories flashed beneath my eyelids. I saw that guy, the one I hated above all else. _"I hate ugly girls"._ I felt the sting of pain lace through my heart. _Ugly girl. That guy was right; I'm nothing but an ugly girl. Kyohei, he could never, should never, see anything in me._ Another flash, another memory. Kyohei was in this one. He was fighting that "Boss" guy trying to set us free. I saw him, admiration settling in as I watched him beat the crap out of the thugs around us. It felt as if I was living the memory, and I saw him stop as that idiot threatened to harm me. I saw someone come up behind him, wanted to yell out, to warn him, but I couldn't. I was frozen in place, forced to watch as he got beat up. For _what_, me? Why? Why would he do that? Another memory flashed, followed by another and another. All of them contained Kyohei. I watched as time after time he came to my aid. I saw him rescue me from the burning shack that witch had locked me in. I saw the relief in his eyes as he realized that I was okay. Opening my eyes I looked over at Josephine.

_We've been through so much together haven't we? He always seems to be there when I need him the most and he always seems to say what I need to hear the most when I most need to hear it. _

_Yes he does. Sunako you know that he cares about you, that they all care about you, don't you?_

_Yes I know. I think that I have always known, but I've never really accepted it. Josephine, what am I supposed to do? _

_Well Sunako, the only thing I can say is that maybe you should try listening to what your heart is telling you before you block others out of your life. The ultimate decision is yours and I can only offer this one piece of advice. _

I started to ask what she meant but something stopped me. I could figure it out, it would just take time. Getting up I walked over to the door, sparing one glance back at my friends. _Thank you Josephine you were a great help._ With that said I opened the door and stepped outside.

_You're welcome Sunako._

Normal P.O.V

After Sunako left the kitchen Kyohei fled to avoid getting bombarded with questions. He walked up the stairs to his room. He was still trying to sort out what had happened in his mind. As he reached his room he opened the door and stepped inside. Quietly closing the door behind him he walked over to the window and looked out at the yard. The soft rays of the setting sun made the water in the pool sparkle, and the plants cast shadows across the grass. _Wow, I hadn't realized how late it was, _he thought to himself. His stomach growled reminding him that it was almost dinner time. Dinner time, that meant he would be around Sunako. He could feel his face heat up as he remembered what had happened earlier._ Ahhhh why did I do that?!? She'll probably try to poison my food because it's the first opportunity she'll have to kill me! Nooooo I don't want to die! Okay, okay just calm down Kyohei, she is not going to kill you. I know I just won't go down to dinner. _His stomach growled again. Sighing he walked over to his bed. _Kyohei your life is far more important than food, and it won't kill you to skip dinner for once, _he thought sitting down on his bed. He reached over and picked up a book that was sitting on the night stand and started to read. He had only been reading for five minutes before the smell of food reached his room. He groaned and turned over, burying his face in his pillow. _Man she's evil. She had to try and kill me with my favorite food didn't she? _A knock at the door made him raise his head. Getting up he slowly walked over and opened the door a crack. Peaking out he was greeted with the sight of fried shrimp. He flung the door open and froze when he saw who was holding the platter of shrimp. Sunako stood before him, a slight brush of pink on her cheeks as she held the platter out to him.

"It's not poisoned in case you're wondering," she said in response to his hesitation.

Silently he reached out and took the tray from her. They stood in the hallway looking at each other, neither one knowing what to say.

"Um, I told the others that you weren't feeling well and that I would bring you some food. I was supposed to bring you soup, just in case they ask, but I thought that you would appreciate shrimp since I know you're not really sick," she said, looking everywhere but his face.

"Th-thanks. I was just about to come down actually."

"Liar. Um…I was wondering…."

"Yeah?" he asked confusion flitting across his face at her weird behavior.

"Um…well I have to go do some shopping tomorrow and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to, um, come with me," she responded her face becoming redder with each word.

"Huh?"

"Well…Auntie is coming over tomorrow and…well I know neither of us really wants to be here when she is so I thought maybe you would like to get out of the house tomorrow " she said fidgeting slightly. _It isn't a total lie_, she thought to herself._ I'm just happening to leave out some rather important information that's all._

"Um yeah sure why not."

Nodding she turned to leave. She got half way down the hallway before Kyohei called out to her.

"Thank you for, uh, the food," he said causing her to look over her shoulder. He caught the slight smile on her lips before she turned around and walked down the hall. Shaking his head he stepped back into his room and shut the door, a small smile on his face.


End file.
